


Papier i nożyczki

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anioł, Death, Fairy Tales, Hans Christian Andersen - Freeform, Hell, Supernatural - Freeform, andersen, angel - Freeform, baśnie, ogród śmierci, piekło, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Winchesterowie i baśnie Andersena. Te mniej znane, ilustrowane przez pewną pechową graficzkę. Magiczne nożyczki, prawie jak zaczarowany ołówek potrafią przenieść w inny świat - świat wyobraźni duńskiego bajkopisarza. Przyznajmy, że to nie zawsze radosne uniwersum.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

\- Było sobie pewnego razu dwudziestu pięciu ołowianych żołnierzy, a wszyscy oni byli braćmi, bo wszyscy urodzili się z jednej starej łyżki – zaczął opowieść Hans Christian, uśmiechając się do siebie, bo wyobraził sobie ową, całkiem sporą łyżkę (w końcu 25, nawet maciupcich żołnierzyków to sporo), jednocześnie wycinając z papieru postać starego wiarusa - stał na baczność, dumnie dzierżąć broń, a jego wąsy zawijały się zawadiacko wokół twarzy. Niestety, bajarz ścisnął nieco za mocno i jeden z maleńkich bucików został mu w palcach. Oho, widać już nie jest taki zręczny w wycinaniu jak niegdyś. Za to dalej był mistrzem w snuciu opowieści i potrafił zmienić ją wedle potrzeb.  
– Żołnierze byli zupełnie podobni do siebie i tylko jeden, jedyny był trochę inny, gdyż miał tylko jedną nogę, a to dlatego, iż ulano go na końcu i po prostu nie wystarczyło już ołowiu.  
Można? Można.  
\- Na stole, gdzie ustawiono żołnierzy, stało dużo innych zabawek, ale najbardziej rzucał się w oczy śliczny papierowy zamek. Maleńka panienka, stojąca pośrodku otwartej bramy zamkowej była tak samo wycięta z papieru, ale miała suknię z białego tiulu, a niebieska wstążeczka, spięta na ramieniu, tworzyła szal, ozdobiony złotymi cekinami, tak dużymi jak cała jej twarzyczka. Panienka miała obie ręce wyciągnięte przed siebie, gdyż była tancerką – mówił dalej, zabierając się za wycinanie filigranowej postaci tancereczki – bardzo ostrożnie, bo nie chciał i jej czegoś oderwać. - Jedną nóżkę podniosła wysoko w górę, a żołnierz nie dostrzegłszy jej wcale myślał, że podobnie jak on miała owa prześliczna tancerka tylko jedną nogę.  
Oby nie tym razem, pomyślał z przebłyskiem czarnego humoru Hans Christian i jakby za karę, ostrze nożyczek ześlizgnęło się po palcu i skaleczyło go w opuszek. Wypłynęła ledwo kropelka krwi, znacząc nożyczki i mankiet białej koszuli wystający z rękawa surduta, a Hans Christian westchnął ze smutkiem. Czyżby się starzał? Być może czas odłożyć wycinanki i zostać jedynie – i aż, przy pisaniu bajek.  
*  
Nożyczki były niewielkie, ale ciężkie, solidne i staromodne. Dobrze leżały w dłoni. Christine w skupieniu (z tego wysiłku wystawiła nawet koniuszek języka, za co w dzieciństwie goniła ją matka) wycinała z bielutkiego, cienkiego jak skrzydła motyla papieru postać tancerki – stojącej w piruecie na jednej nóżce, z rękoma wdzięcznie uniesionymi do góry. Ilustracja do bajki Andersena o „Dzielnym ołowianym żołnierzyku” będzie połączeniem akwarelki i wycinanki, co powinno nadać jej lekkości i trójwymiaru. Jakby malutka tancerka wychylała się z obrazka, by uchwycić dłoń zabawkowego żołnierzyka o jednej nodze – bo nie starczyło dla niego ołowiu, także wyciętego z papieru i czekającego na nią na kominku. Christine uśmiechnęła się do obojga, choć pamiętała, że ich miłość się źle skończyła – cóż zrobić, Andersen lubił melancholijne zakończenia. Niech chociaż na tym obrazku tancerka i żołnierzyk będą przez chwilę – w tej książce utrwaloną na dłużej, szczęśliwi.  
Nie bez kozery Christine Stuart cieszyła się renomą ilustratorki oryginalnej, kreatywnej i mającej rękę do obrazków urokliwych i podnoszących na duchu. Lubiła ilustrować książki dla dzieci, pozwalające na rozwinięcie skrzydeł wyobraźni, przeważnie słodkie i pogodne, choć może nie w przypadku najnowszego zlecenia, czyli nowego wydania mniej znanych baśni Andersena. Jednak takiej gratki nie mogła przepuścić, nawet jeśli bajki duńskiego bajkopisa bywały, cóż, smutne. Ale to Hans Christian Andersen, klasyk nad klasykami, w dodatku zamówienie od Floris Books - a poprzednie wydanie, tych najbardziej znanych baśni Andersena, ilustrowała dla nich sama Anastasiya Archipova, którą Christine podziwiała z całego serca.  
Na pomysł własnych ilustracji - kolażu akwareli z papierowymi ozdobami, wpadła, gdy przypomniała sobie, że Andersen uwielbiał wycinanki i podobno zawsze chodził z nożyczkami w kieszeni. Wycinał wszystko i ze wszystkiego, improwizując opowieści o tworzonych przez siebie krajobrazach, łabędziach, bocianach i tancerkach i w ten sposób zabawiając przyjaciół i ich dzieci. Szczęściarze.  
Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, kiedy na aukcji na E-bay-u znalazła nożyczki, które podobno niegdyś do niego należały. Nie do końca w to uwierzyła – nie miały oficjalnego certyfikatu, ale i tak nie żałowała, że wydała na nie małą fortunę. Może i zwariowała, ale trzymając je w dłoni, czuła się szczęśliwa i wszechpotężna, jakby posiadała klucz do innego uniwersum, świata wyobraźni Hansa Christiana Andersena. Jeśli jej ilustracje z wycinankami nie zyskają uznania w oczach Francis Doherty z Floris Books, to babka zdecydowanie nie potrafi docenić tego, co naprawdę dobre.  
\- Piękne, kochanie – mruknął w tym samym momencie jej mąż, Jamie, pojawiając się w drzwiach gabinetu z kubkiem herbaty pachnącej cytrusami i goździkami, wzmocnionej odrobiną rumu. – Pracujesz jak ta mróweczka, ale wychodzi ci przepięknie. Wzmocnienia w ten jesienny, deszczowy wieczór?  
\- Bardziej jak pajączek, co snuje papierową pajęczynkę – zaśmiała się Christine, ostrożnie odkładając nożyczki i niedokończoną postać ołowianego żołnierzyka na biurko i z wdzięcznością przejmując kubek. Zerknęła za okno, za którym rzeczywiście padał dosyć przygnębiający deszcz, mgląc witrażową szybę i zacierając kształty majaczące w listopadowym ogrodzie. - Piękne, mówisz? Oby wydawca też tak pomyślał.  
\- Cudo – potwierdził Jamie, pochylając się na nią, po drodze od niechcenia cmokając w czoło, przesłonięte rudawą grzywką i z ciekawości sięgając po żołnierzyka. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki talent do wycinania z papieru.  
\- Nie znałam swojego męstwa – parsknęła Christine, upijając łyk herbaty i z błogością przymykając oczy. – A ty jesteś świetny w parzeniu herbaty – w Japonii zostałbyś mistrzem ceremonii.  
Nie słysząc ironicznego parsknięcia męża, otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na niego z żartobliwą przyganą, ale Jamiego nie było w pokoju. Christine zmarszczyła brwi i bez większego sensu rozejrzała się po niewielkim gabinecie. Przecież nie zdążyłby wyjść. Sekundę wcześniej stał tuż przy niej, pochylając się nad jej ramieniem i łaskocząc w czubek głowy starannie przystrzyżoną brodą.  
\- Jamie? – spytała niepewnie, odwracając się na krześle, choć nieprawdopodobnym było, że ujrzy go stojącego w drzwiach gabinetu.  
Jej wzrok zahaczył o leżącą na biurku, papierową postać dzielnego żołnierzyka, a kubek z herbatą z cytryną i rumem wypadł jej z ręki i potoczył się po drewnianej podłodze, rozlewając gorący napój, szybko wsiąkający w szpary między deskami. Wycięty z papieru żołnierzyk zyskał twarz. Twarz jej męża – przystojną, brodatą, z szarymi jak niebo o zmierzchu oczyma i ustami ułożonymi w okrąglutkie, zaskoczone „o”.  
*  
Dean siedział w bibliotece Bunkra z nogami na stole – co oczywiście było skandaliczne, ale na szczęście nikt tego nie widział (a czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal) i usiłował czytać Księgę Potępionych. Jedyną rzecz, która ostała się po rudowłosej, szkockiej wiedźmie, która rzuciła się w piekielną przepaść jak, nie przymierzając, niegdyś Sam do piekielnej Klatki, pociągając za sobą nie Lucyfera (ten to już chyba szczezł na dobre), a ogrom złych duchów. Próby odczytania księgi z góry skazane były na niepowodzenie, bo może nie przerażały go stronice z ludzkie skóry zapisane ludzką krwią upadłej hiszpańskiej zakonnicy, to jednak zapis w dialekcie sumeryjskim, nawet przetłumaczony na starowłoski, skutecznie uniemożliwiał zrozumienie czegokolwiek. Nie licząc inkantacji Sanetur Acre Vulnus – ostatnio poznanego zaklęcia zamykającego rozdarcie w materii piekielnej, które jednak nie zadziałało z pełną mocą, bo Castiel pospieszył się z ukatrupieniem Belfegora. Ok, być może anioł miał ku temu słuszne powody – nikt nie chciałby, by Crowley Junior wchłonął w siebie moc dusz i ogłosił się kolejnym bogiem (poprzedni już dosyć namieszał), ale… w efekcie kosztowało to życie Roweny, galopujące wyrzuty sumienia Sama, który musiał ją zabić, jak i kaca samego moralnego Deana, bo zaczynał żałować, że tak ostro potraktował Castiela. Cała ich trójka miała na sumieniu niejeden błąd o apokaliptycznych konsekwencjach i choć faktycznie to Casowi zdarzało się popełniać je najczęściej, nie robił tego w złej wierze. Przeważnie.  
Deanowi z ponurą miną przeglądał kolejne stroniczki Księgi, coraz bardziej marszcząc czoło na widok co niektórych ilustracji – Agnes miała rękę do rysunku, ale szkice były raczej makabryczne, popijając przy tym piwo. Niskoprocentowe. O smaku mojito. Nawet nie chciało mu się zalewać robaka, co w jego przypadku było ewenementem na niesłychaną skalę. Bo ileż smutków można zapić? Ile zwycięstw, jakby nie było – pyrrusowych? Myśl o tym, że nareszcie zostali na tym świecie sami, nie w roli marionetek szarpanych za sznurki przez Chucka, powinna osłodzić mu wewnętrzny weltschmerz, ale wciąż był wkurzony, rozżalony i nie pozbierany w sobie. Ciężko pogodzić się z koncepcją, że całe twoje życie było rozpisane na głosy przez zapijaczonego, dramatyzującego i egzaltowanego jak panienka autora fanficków o aparycji smętnego eks-hippisa w szlafroku. Co było prawdą, a co z góry narzuconym imperatywem? Mózg się od tego lasował.  
\- Weź nogi ze stołu – mruknął Sam, pojawiając się w bibliotece z miną zbitego psa i smętnie oklapniętymi włosami. Bladość cery, cienie pod oczyma i wymięta koszulka w parze z workowatymi spodniami od dresu jawnie świadczyły o smutnym fakcie, że młodszemu Winchesterowi nic się nie chciało. Zupełnie nic. Podobno rana nie-rana w ramieniu go nie bolała, ani się nie paprała, ale kto wie, co w niej siedziało? Złośliwość tego małego pokurcza zwanego bogiem?  
\- Piwa? – spytał Dean, całkowicie ignorując żądanie brata o zabraniu nóg ze stołu i pokazując na czteropak strategicznie ustawiony na stoliku obok. – Z miętą i sokiem z limonki.  
\- Limonki? – zdziwił się niemrawo Sam, przysiadając bokiem na tymże stoliku i posępnie wpatrując w Księgę Potępionych. – Zostaw to cholerstwo. I tak nic nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Ty też nie – burknął Dean, posłusznie zamykając oprawną w ludzką skórę książkę, której nie dawało się zniszczyć i odkładając ją na bok. – Choć z nas dwóch ty i tak masz do tego lepszy dryg i sto razy lepiej nadawałbyś się na czarownicę. Czarownika. Czarnoksiężnika?  
\- Odpuść.  
\- Dobra – zgodził się Dean, zmęczonym gestem przecierając dłonią twarz i czując pod palcami kłującą szczecinę kilkudniowego zarostu. On także ostatnio nie sypiał najlepiej. – Cholera, nawet nie chce mi się z tobą droczyć.  
\- Depresja – podsumował Sam z melancholijnym uśmiechem. – Chyba obu nam przydałby się prozac.  
\- Nie chciałbym się znaleźć w skórze psychiatry, który miałby go nam przepisać – zauważył Dean z krzywym uśmiechem. – Historia naszego życia by go przytłoczyła.  
\- Jak kamień młyński – zgodził się Sam, przygryzł wargę i dorzucił niechętnie. – Donna dzwoniła. Sprawa jest.  
\- Mam to w dupie – orzekł Dean, wzruszając ramionami i racząc się resztą piwa z mojito. – Wszystko mam w dupie.  
\- Babka ilustrowała baśnie Andersena i mąż jej zaginął – nie rezygnował brat, chociaż wyglądał na równie zniechęconego, co Dean.  
\- Tak źle rysowała, że nie mógł na to patrzeć i uciekł? – prychnął starszy z Winchesterów.  
\- Nie, podobno obrazek go wciągnął – wyjaśnił Sam, przegarniając palcami przydługie włosy i stwierdzając naocznie, że przydałoby się je umyć. – Babka trochę histeryzuje, ale z tego, co zrozumiałem, może chodzić o przeklęty przedmiot – oręż Andersena.  
Wbrew sobie Dean parsknął lemoniadą udającą piwo.  
\- Oręż Andersena? – spytał, pokasłując. – Chłopie, to brzmi jak tytuł pornosa. Calineczka i oręż Andersena. Królowa Śniegu i oręż Andersena 2. Mała Syrenka i…  
\- O pióro chodzi – przerwał mu Sam z lekką przyganą. – Albo, jeśli dobrze słyszałem - nożyczki, chociaż nie wiem, po co bajkopisarzowi nożyczki.  
\- Skusiłeś mnie – wydusił z siebie nadal prychający piwem Dean. – Oręż Andersena, jak rany…  
*  
Niewielki, lecz niezwykle wysmakowany architektoniczne dom Stuartów grzązł we mgle i w półmroku, idealnym połączeniu posępnego, listopadowego popołudnia. Spadzisty dach, wykusze, okiennice, witraże w oknach, także w tym rozetowym nad wejściem, szkarłatno-złocisty winobluszcz wijący się po murze, lampy stylizowane na wiktoriańskie, już zapalone z uwagi na szybko zapadające ciemności – Dickens skrzyżowany z idealnym przedstawieniem nawiedzonej rezydencji z powieści gotyckich, zupełnie nie pasujący do przedmieść Bangor w Maine. Chyba, że dom zaraził się posępnością od nie tak odległej posiadłości Stephena Kinga, choć na mniejszą skalę i bez gargulców na ogrodzeniu.  
Wchodząc do środka za Donną Hanscum, Winchesterowie podskórnie spodziewali się, że na ścianach ujrzą ponure portrety ponurych przodków (o ile Christina i Jamie pochodzili z tych szkocko-królewskich Stuartów, nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego), pod sufitem – karykaturalnie wielkie pajęczyny i powiewające na niewidocznym wietrze poszarpane, białe tiule, w kącie – wypchanego przedstawiciela psów z Baskerville, a do okna będzie dobijał się kruk, upierający się, że „nigdy więcej”. Nic bardziej mylnego. Wnętrze urządzono w stylu skandynawskim, z przewagą bieli, drewna sosnowego, pastelowych dodatków, regałów z książkami, herbacianych róż w doniczkach i pasiastych kilimków. Pani domu również nie przypominała bladej heroiny z gotyckich romansów. Miała lekko rudawe, kręcone włosy, zadarty nos i piegi, a zamiast w stylową suknię odziana była w leginsy, skarpetki z Harry Potterem i ciepłą, powyciąganą bluzę z kapturem.  
Natomiast jej zachowanie zdecydowanie odbiegało od normy. Siedząc na wyściełanej brązowym pluszem kanapie, obłożona dziesiątkami wycinanek, szkiców i niedokończonych akwarelek, Christine Stuart mamrotała do siebie, gorączkowo przekładając obrazki i wymachując przy tym połyskującymi nożyczkami, jakby punktowała nimi co celniejsze myśli.  
\- Christine? – zagaiła niepewnie Donna Hanscum, popatrując na nią ze współczuciem pomieszanym z lekkim dyskomfortem – nożyczki wyglądały na diabelnie ostre.  
\- Pani szeryf? – kobieta zdawała się ciut oszołomiona. Przez dłuższą chwilę usiłowała skupić wzrok na Donnie oraz stojących za nią słusznie zbudowanych, lecz w bezpretensjonalnych dżinsach, flanelach i denimowych kurtkach nie przypominających stróżów prawa, Winchesterów. – Już wiem, jak się tam dostać, ale nie wiem, czy będę potrafiła się wydostać. Bo, widzi pani, tam gdzie jest zamek…  
\- Tam musi być i klucz – dokończył odruchowo Sam i mało nie zasłonił sobie ust ręką. Ciekawe, że wciąż pamiętał tą kwestię, kiedyś, w kontekście alternatywnej rzeczywistości i nieporadnej gry na planie filmowym – dosyć zabawną, lecz z czasem, gdy nie raz i nie dwa zdarzyło im się szukać odpowiedniego „klucza” – jakby mniej.  
\- One są kluczem! – niemal wykrzyknęła kobieta, pokazując im trzymane w dłoni nożyczki i wymachując nimi jeszcze gwałtowniej. – Te przeklęte cosie potrafią wyciąć kawałeczek rzeczywistości i przerzucić ją do innego świata. Jamiego przerzuciły.  
\- W zasadzie rzeczywiście mogą być przeklęte – zgodził się uprzejmie Dean. – Lepiej było ich nie kupować.  
\- Ale należały do Andersena! Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki to rarytas?! – zawołała z oburzeniem Christine, by po sekundzie ochłonąć i przejść do jękliwego szeptu. – O Boże, masz rację, nie trzeba było ich kupować. Co ja zrobiłam? Co ja zrobiłam… to wszystko moja wina.  
Drżącą ręką odłożyła nożyczki na stolik i wzdrygnęła się, jakby pozbywała się jadowitego pająka.  
\- Nie samobiczuj się, kobieto – burknął Dean, zaznajomiony z samobiczowaniem, jak i gryzącym poczuciem winy na co dzień i od święta. – Pewnie chciałaś dobrze.  
\- To na pewno da się odkręcić – pocieszyła ją Donna, podchodząc bliżej i zerkając na najnowszą wycinankę – stylizowane drzwi z ozdobnymi ornamentami i przesadnie wielką dziurką od klucza.  
\- Do świata baśni Andersena? – upewnił się Sam, również podchodząc do zarzuconego ilustracjami stolika i z ciekawością przyglądając się akwarelkom i papierowym ażurkom. Rozmyte, nostalgiczne krajobrazy, tancerki, łabędzie, żołnierzyki, imbryk do herbaty, krzak jaśminu, anielskie skrzydła, kwiaty w różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. Pamiętając, by przypadkiem nie dotknąć, prawdopodobnie przeklętych, nożyczek, sięgnął po ślicznego, skromnego bławatka, który dziwnie ujął go za serce.  
\- Nie! – przeraziła się Christine, próbując zasłonić wycinanki obiema dłońmi z szeroko rozpostartymi palcami.  
\- Lepiej niczego nie doty… - wszedł jej w słowo zaniepokojony Dean, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
Mrugnięcie oka i Sam zniknął. Po prostu. Bez ostrzegawczego dzwonka alarmowego, czy choćby zwykłego „puf”, migotania, magicznego dymu - jakichkolwiek efektów wizualnych lub dźwiękowych. Zniknął. Przepadł jak jaskier złoty na bagnie. W tym przypadku – bławatek, który po nim pozostał.  
Dean zamrugał i zastygł niczym żona Lota z półotwartymi ustami. Momentalny ucisk na gardło i serce dał mu do zrozumienia, że właśnie umarł ze strachu. Nie, poprawka – jest w trakcie umierania.  
\- O ja pierdziutkam – wyrwało się Donnie, która z wrażenia cofnęła się o krok, boleśnie nadeptując Deanowi na stopę, czego w ogóle nie zauważył.  
\- Co to ma być?! – wydarł się, oswobadzając się i rzucając w stronę przerażonej Christine, jakby chciał ją złapać za ramiona i solidnie potrząsnąć, nie dbając o konsekwencje. Dobrze, że na drodze stanęła mu szeryf Hanscum – spora i trudna do staranowania. – To nie nożyczki, a twoje wycinanki? Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że nie wolno ich tykać?  
\- Próbowałam – wyjąkała ilustratorka, patrząc na niego przestraszonymi oczyma w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. Usta jej drżały, ale to w najmniejszym stopniu nie ułagodziło starszego Winchestera, po raz kolejny postawionego w obliczu utraty brat i w efekcie, krótkiego, acz gwałtownego załamania nerwowego.  
\- Za mało! – nie dawał się uspokoić - w środku i na zewnątrz telepało go, jak gdyby trawiła go cholernie wysoka gorączka. – I teraz to jest jak najbardziej, kurna, twoja wina! Co to za pieprzony kwiatek? Z której bajki tego pieprzonego Andersena?!  
\- Z „Matki” – wyszeptała Christina, gęsto mrugając oczyma. – To uosobienie duszy zmarłego dzieciątka, po które zrozpaczona matka wędruje aż do Ogrodu Śmierci.  
\- O – powiedziała elokwentnie Donna, wzdrygając się nerwowo.  
\- Błagam, niech mnie ktoś dobije – podsumował słabym głosem Dean, z wrażenia przysiadając na stoliku zarzuconym obrazkami i wycinankami, i nie dbająco to, czy któraś z nich znienacka nie przeniesie go do posiadłości Królowej Śniegu, by układał lodowe puzzle, bądź do nory ślepego Kreta, który weźmie go za Calineczkę i postanowi pojąć za żonę. – Ogród śmierci. Bosko. To gdzie jest ten klucz do zamka, o którym mówiłaś? Przekręćmy go i chodźmy po Sama. A jeśli będzie trzeba, zabiję Śmierć. Po raz drugi.


	2. Dzielny, ołowiany żołnierzyk

Smętne, listopadowe popołudnie przeszło w równie melancholijny, listopadowy wieczór. Za wykuszowymi oknami domu Stuartów na obrzeżach Bangor kłębiła się gęstniejąca mgła, teoretycznie rozjaśniająca mrok, ale w praktyce jedynie go podkreślająca. Lodowate, wilgotne powietrze skraplało się na szybach i oblepiało bezlistne krzaki i drzewa w ogrodzie i przed domem. Mgiełka osiadała na wszystkich okolicznych powierzchniach płaskich i wypukłych, w tym na masce zaparkowanego na podjeździe chevroleta Impali, skrząc się diamencikami kropli w blasku wiktoriańskich latarni. Niestety, nikt nie podziwiał owego efektu wróżkowego pyłu, bo wszyscy, którzy ewentualnie mogliby to robić (i którzy nie zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach), siedzieli w salonie zalanym ciepłym światłem witrażowych lamp Lalique’a, jakby się nie ruszali stamtąd przez ostatnią godzinę – czemu przeczyły stojące na stoliku kubki z parującą kawą oraz patera z ciasteczkami. O dziwo, zamiast po prostu przekręcić magiczny klucz w magicznym zamku, patrz tknąć nożyczkami wycinankę z drzwiami, bez końca debatowali nad wszystkimi możliwymi za i przeciw. Albo byli zbyt ostrożni (przynajmniej Christine), albo po prostu nie uśmiechało im się wpadać głową w dół do króliczej nory bez asekuracji, choć wiadomo było, że w końcu będą musieli się na to zdecydować.

W międzyczasie trwali w zawieszeniu, popijając kawę (w przypadku Deana, wzmocnioną whisky z piersiówki) i bez większego apetytu zagryzali ją ciasteczkami, czerstwymi, ale symbolicznymi, bo upieczonymi przez panią domu w dniu zniknięcie jej męża. Nie były najlepszym pomysłem na ewentualny ostatni posiłek skazańców, ale nie mieli większego wyboru – pochłonięta obsesją wycinanek i rozpaczliwym pragnieniem odzyskania Jasona, Christine przez kilka dni nie wychodziła na zakupy i jej lodówka świeciła pustkami, nie licząc światła, lodu, puszki kukurydzy i podwiędniętej papryki.

Dla Deana portale do innych światów nie były czymś niezwykłym czy nieznanym – na własne oczy widział bramę do krainy Oz, rozpryskujące się Lewiatany przerzuciły go do Czyśćca, dwukrotnie bywał w świecie kreskówek, raz na planie serialu opowiadającego o ich życiu, a przez wyrwy w rzeczywistości (chcący i niechcący tworzone przez Jacka) przechodził kilka razy, z bardzo różnym skutkiem. Niemniej myśl o Ogrodzie Śmierci nieco go deprymowała.

Już wolałby spotkać dziewczynkę z zapałkami (swoją drogą, Sam w tej roli byłby bardzo wyrośniętym dziewczęciem), Calineczkę (wyobrażenie sobie brata jako Calineczki było jeszcze zabawniejsze), Małą Syrenkę (stop, wyobraźni, chyba, że masz skłonność hentai do trytonów lub macek ośmiornicy), Brzydkie kaczątko (najwyżej Samowi zmarzłby kuper od pływania po stawie) czy Królową Śniegu, która – zależnie od tego, czy zostałby Gerdą, czy Kajem, mogłaby poczęstować go słodkościami. A nie, chwila, to musiałaby być Biała Czarownica z Narnii. Jednak nic z tego, bo Christine Stuart musiała ilustrować mniej znane baśnie Hansa Christiana Andersena, w tym rozpaczliwą przypowieść o matce, która poszła za swoim dzieckiem aż do Ogrodu Śmierci, a jego głupi, młodszy, choć wyrośnięty braciszek musiał tknąć akurat ten, śmiercioogrodowy kwiatek. Przejście do krainy umarłych bawiło Deana o wiele mniej niż wyimaginowane spotkanie z Królową Śniegu skrzyżowaną z Białą Czarownicą z Narnii, zwłaszcza w wersji dla dorosłych. W zasadzie dochodził do wniosku, że w ogóle nie przepada za portalami. Gdyby znał wiedźmina, mógłby powtórzyć za nim, że wprost ich nienawidzi.

I tak, rozmyślając o portalach i wiążących się z nimi zagrożeniach, Dean siedział na oparciu wyściełanej pluszem kanapy, pochylając się nad Christine i podejrzliwie przyglądając rozłożonej przed nią wycinance z malutkimi drzwiami z ozdobnymi esami-floresami na krawędziach, realistycznie odrobioną klamką i dziurką od klucza w kształcie ziejącego czernią wykrzyknika.

\- I myślisz, że to pozwoli nam przejść do świata tych pokręconych bajek i wrócić z Samem? – spytał po raz kolejny, ignorując kawę (nawet wzmocnioną) i twardawe ciastka, by upić łyk z piersiówki i poczuć, jak whisky rozlewa mu się rozgrzewającą strużką w ustach i gardle. Gdyby pocieszenie było takie łatwe, piłby bez przerwy. Niestety, nawet największe znieczulenie nie pozwalało mu zapomnieć o rzeczach istotnych i zwykle dosyć smutnych. Może jednak lepsze byłoby ciasteczko...

\- I z moim mężem – dorzuciła pospiesznie Christine, przytakując, choć nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną i jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła w dłoni solidne, a jakimś cudem – magiczne, nożyczki. – Tak myślę. Jeśli wycinanki potrafią przenosić do określonych bajek, to wycięte tymi samymi nożyczkami drzwi i zamek powinny pokierować nas tam, dokąd chcemy. O czym pomyślimy.

\- Chyba że Andersen napisał baśń o drzwiach i to tam nas przeniesie – burknął Dean, pozwalając sobie na jeszcze jeden łyk czystej, acz procentowej przyjemności. – Napisał?

\- Chyba nie – bąknęła Donna, stojąca pod ścianą, jak najdalej od ławy zarzuconej obrazkami i wycinankami. Nieco nerwowo splatała i rozplatała dłonie, w których trzymała stare wydanie baśni Andersena i kartkowała je w tę i we w tę, sypiąc na stronice okruszkami z ciasteczka, które z trudem przełykała – słodycze ją uspokajały, ale nie takie, które groziły ukruszeniem zębów. – Proszę, nie róbcie mi tego. Co niby mam robić, jak i wy znikniecie?

\- Pozostać w odwodzie, na wszelki wypadek – westchnął Dean, przewracając oczyma, bo nie miał cienia pomysłu, w jaki sposób owo pozostanie Donny na posterunku mogłoby im pomóc w krainie baśni Andersena – nie przewidywali przesyłania sobie gołębi z tajnymi wiadomościami. – Na pewno niczego nie dotykać.

\- Modl… - podrzuciła Christine, ale Winchester zgromił ją wzrokiem, więc, nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego, umilkła. Może był niewierzący i miał alergię na modlitwy?

\- Nie, żebym był specjalnie rozważny… – zaczął nową myśl Dean, z żalem chowając piersiówkę do kieszeni i unosząc palec niczym profesor powściągający zapędy niecierpliwych uczniów.

Donna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem – a to odkrył Amerykę. Choć przecież bywał rozważny i to bardzo. Pomijając, że był też mistrzem impulsu i improwizacji.

\- Ani tym bardziej romantyczny – tym razem wtrąciła się Christine, całkiem odruchowo, w zamian zyskując kolejne, posępne, winchesterowskie spojrzenie spode łba.

\- Być może – zgodził się z przekąsem Dean, nadal trzymając domagający się uwagi palec w powietrzu. – Ani rozważny, ani romantyczny. Jednak, nim sobie znikniemy, powtórzmy, czego się spodziewamy po naszej misji ratunkowej. Przekręcasz klucz, czyli nożyczki i przenosimy się do baśni o Ogrodzie Śmierci. Bo o niej będziemy myśleć. Wystarczy pomyśleć, tak?

\- Tak? – potwierdziła Christine pewną niepewnością, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok i wbijając go w wycinankę z drzwiami.

Taką miała nadzieję. Ale na samą myśl, ręce jej się trzęsły. Bo jeżeli nie trafią do baśni, której szukają, a co gorsza utkną w świecie Andersena na zawsze? Skąd, u licha, miała to wiedzieć? Nie była ekspertką od magii, tylko oddaną swojej pracy ilustratorką książek dla dzieci, lubującą się w pastelowych akwarelach. Że też ją podkusiły wycinanki…

\- Po czym, starając się nie zgubić zamku i klucza, czyli naszej przepustki do tego świata – ciągnął niezrażony Dean, usiłując poukładać sobie w głowie kolejność zdarzeń – tym razem nie chciał niczego popsuć, chociaż chęć natychmiastowego ruszenia na pomoc Samowi chwilami odbierała mu jasność myślenia. – Wpadamy do Ogrodu, odnajdujemy mojego brata, ewentualnie zabijamy Śmierć i wracamy w pełni chwały. Po wszystkim paląc wycinanki co do jednej.

\- Tylko już ich nie dotykajcie – bąknęła Donna, zatopiona w lekturze „Matki” Andersena, bezskutecznie zastanawiając się, jak przekazać Deanowi, co go może spotkać na drodze do brata. Andersen nie był specjalnie litościwy dla biednej matki wędrującej do Ogrodu Śmierci. Może nie kazał jej zedrzeć żelaznych trzewików i żelaznego kostura, zbierając łzy do żelaznego saganka, ale… dobrze nie było.

\- Najpierw pójdziemy po Jasona – sprzeciwiła się Christine, oburącz przyciskając nożyczki do piersi okrytej ciepłą bluzą. –Twój brat jest tam tylko chwilę, a mój mąż może już trafił do kominka, gdzie stopi się w grudkę cyny i zostanie po nim tylko malutkie serduszko. Mowy nie ma!

Dean otworzył usta i zamknął je, nie pozwalając sobie na podniesienie głosu.

\- A co właściwie robi Sam w tym Ogrodzie Śmierci? – spytał ostrożnie, wciąż balansując na granicy warkotu i chwili, gdy rzuci się na Christine i zacznie nią potrząsać.

\- Rośnie – podpowiedziała Donna, przełykając ostatnie okruszki ciasteczka i wpatrując się w ilustrację w książce, przedstawiającą Ogród Śmierci. Bardzo kolorową, jak na krainę zmarłych. – Jest jednym z kwiatów uosabiających ludzkie żywoty.

\- To nie powinniśmy mieć problemu z jego znalezieniem – wymknęło się Deanowi. - Będzie cholernie wysokim słonecznikiem.

Chęć natychmiastowego działania nadal buzowała w nim jak młode wino, ale wziął się w garść. Ogród to ogród, mogło być gorzej. Wziął głęboki wdech, w myślach policzył do dziesięciu i nieznacznie skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, najpierw pójdziemy po twojego męża – powiedział zduszonym szeptem. – Tylko szybciej, nim się rozmyślę. Dawaj.

Mocniej przechylił się na oparciu kanapy i położył rękę na ramieniu Christine. Wzdrygnęła się, po czym spojrzała na niego wilgotnymi od łez oczyma, przygryzła wargę, by dodać sobie odwagi, solidniej ujęła nożyczki i delikatnie dotknęła ostrzem papierowej dziurki od klucza, intensywnie myśląc o „Dzielnym, ołowianym żołnierzu”.

Nic się nie stało.

\- Nic się nie stało – zauważyła zgodnie z prawdą Donna, oddychając z czymś w rodzaju ulgi i zatrzaskując baśnie Andersena, by dłużej nie patrzyć na Ogród Śmierci. Tak, ona również zwizualizowała sobie Sama jako wybujały słonecznik.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał z jawną pretensją Dean, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramieniu Christine. Pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami zbiegła się w wykrzyknik niezrozumienia.

\- Może tylko ja sama mogę… - zaczęła kobieta, jeszcze bliższa łez, niż przed chwilą. Dlaczego, ach, dlaczego się nie udało, jak inaczej odnajdzie Jamiego, jak inaczej…

W sekundzie zniknęli oboje, ona i Dean. Oraz wycinanka z drzwiami z zamkiem i dziurką od klucza, plus solidne, ciężkie nożyczki Andersena, błyszczące tęczą w barwnym świetle witrażowej lampy Lalique’a.

Donna westchnęła i ponownie otworzyła zbiór baśni. To gdzie teoretycznie trafili w pierwszym rzucie? Dzielny, ołowiany żołnierz? Oby Dean nie został tancereczką…

*

Dean nie został tancereczką, bo została nią – siłą rzeczy, Christine. W sukience z białego tiulu ozdobionej wielkimi, złotymi cekinami, z niebieską wstążeczką w miejsce szala i jedną nóżką uniesioną we wdzięcznym piruecie. Zza niebieskiej wstążeczki, czyli zza dekoltu wystawała wycinanka z dziurką od klucza i nożyczki zmniejszone do lalczynych rozmiarów.

\- Matko, dobrze chociaż, że nie jestem z papieru – powiedziała z ulgą ilustratorka, stając na dwóch nogach obutych w różowe baletki i wyglądając przez okno tekturowego zamku ustawionego na stole w towarzystwie lusterka udającego jezioro i pływających po nim woskowych łabędzi.

\- A ja z ołowiu – stwierdził cierpko Dean, obrzucając uważnym spojrzeniem własny, czerwono-niebieski mundur z maleńkimi guziczkami i karabin na ramieniu – całkiem bezużyteczny, bo odlany z jednego kawałka metalu. – I wciąż mamy nasz klucz.

Wyjrzał przez okno w ślad za Christine i jęknął, widząc przed sobą zarysy ogromnego pokoju, czające się w kątach, wypiętrzone niczym masyw górski meble, stół wielkości stadionu i rozdziawioną paszczę olbrzymiego kominka, w którym buzował ogień na kształt wulkanu. Ponownie ogarnął spojrzeniem siebie i taneczną wersję Christine i zrobiło mu się ciut słabo. Byli maleńcy, maciupeńcy, mikroskopijni. Jak, u licha, mieli pokonać cały, rozciągający się jak okiem sięgnąć pokój, by dotrzeć do… właśnie, gdzie właściwie był mąż Christine?

\- Jamie! – wrzasnęła tancerka, zupełnie nie po dziewczęcemu, desperacko wychylając się przez okno tekturowego zamku i ledwo z niego nie wypadając. W jej głosie brzmiało niekłamane przerażenie.

Dean potrafił ją zrozumieć, bo w tej samej chwili zobaczył małą, ogarnianą płomieniami postać żołnierza w kominkowym palenisku. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych ołowianych żołnierzyków, którzy nieruchomo spoczywali w pudełku na stole (podobnie jak reszta rozrzuconych zabawek – widać wbrew baśni Andersena, nie ożywały niczym w „Toy story”), postać miotała się szaleńczo, usiłując wydostać się z popiołu przez zagradzającą mu drogę żeliwną kratę.

\- Boże – jęknęła Christine od serca i tym razem Dean jej nie uciszył, choć doskonale wiedział, że Bóg im nie pomoże, ba – jak słusznie przekazywała piosenka Motorhead, nigdy nie był po ich stronie. Nie miał czasu na żale wobec Chucka, bo gorączkowo usiłował wymyśleć, jak najszybciej dostać się pod kominek. Był cholernie daleko.

\- Wiatr, wiatr – wymamrotała nieprzytomnie Christine, wczepiając się w niego z całych sił. – Podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął tancerkę wprost do kominka, gdzie w jednej chwili spłonęła przy boku żołnierzyka.

\- Pocieszające – warknął Dean, ale w tym samym momencie ogromne drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się z jękiem nienaoliwionych zawiasów i wpadł przez nie, nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo dlaczego, silny powiew wiatru.

\- Przecież nie jesteś z papieru – zaprotestował, ale instynktownie objął ją w pół. Jeśli ma ich zdmuchnąć, to razem.

Przez moment poczuł się jak Luke Skywalker obejmujący księżniczkę Leię na sekundę przed ucieczką przed szturmowcami i skokiem na linie, chociaż wątpił, by Luke i Leia poszybowali na skrzydłach wiatru. A oni i owszem. Podmuch ogarnął ich znienacka niczym trąba powietrzna – było to zdecydowanie niemiłe wrażenie, po czym uniósł i popchnął na przeciwległą ścianę zdobną w rozgrzany kominek. Wirowanie na kształt latawca nie przypadło Deanowi do gustu. Nie dosyć, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, to wizja wpadnięcia w żar kominka ściskała żołądek w ciasną kulę.

Ale, jak przed chwilą zauważył, Christine nie była tancerką z papieru, więc – choć podmuch wiatru dał radę unieść ich oboje, nie zdołał bezwładnie rzucić w otchłań kominka. Do tego karabin z bagnetem, mimo że zabawkowy, okazał się niezwykle przydatny do haczenia o żeliwne pręty. Uderzenie o kratę nie było całkiem bezbolesne, ale – ku radości Deana, upadając i turlając się po podłodze jak dwa ziarnka groszku, znaleźli się z Christine po właściwej stronie kominka.

W przeciwieństwie do Jamiego, stojącego w popiele na jednej, jedynej nodze – no tak, przecież w baśni zabrakło na nią ołowiu. Jego czerwono-niebieski mundur zaczynał się tlić, podobnie jak starannie przystrzyżona broda, a zaciśnięte na kracie ręce zdążyły pokryć się pęcherzami. Nie krzyczał – za bardzo kasłał, ale jego oczy wyrażały więcej niż tysiąc słów. Dean w mgnieniu oka przypomniał sobie Piekło. Palenie żywcem było jedną z ulubionych tortur Alaisteira.

Christine przypadła do kraty, usiłując ją podnieść i natychmiast odskoczyła z krzykiem, bo pręty były mocno rozgrzane. Rozpaczliwie szarpnęła Deana za rękaw, domagając się, by coś wymyślił. Chwilę wcześniej, kątem oka dostrzegł stojący obok kominka stojak z pogrzebaczem, szufelką i miotełką, więc bez słowa pociągnął ją w tamtym kierunku. Był dziesięciokrotnie większy od nich, ale kiedy uderzył w niego z całym impetem, przewrócił się z brzękiem, mało go nie przygniatając – w ostatniej chwili tancerka w tiulach odciągnęła go na bok.

\- Dźwignia – zarządził zdyszany, ciągnąc wielki, ciężki pogrzebacz w kierunku kominka i uwięzionego w nim żołnierzyka o jednej nodze.

Miał wrażenie jak gdyby przeciągał pocisk artyleryjski o nieprawdopodobnym kalibrze. Z pomocą Christine wreszcie wsunął pogrzebacz pod spód kraty, wciskając jak najdalej i – oparłszy go o obmurowanie kominka, zaparł się całym (chwilowo niewielkim) ciałem na drugim jego końcu. Krata drgnęła niechętnie. Zaparł się po raz kolejny i kolejny. Krata ze skrzypieniem uniosła się o kilka centymetrów. Niewiele, jednak wystarczająco dla kogoś wielkości zabawkowego żołnierzyka.

Osmalony Jamie zanurkował i przeturlał się pod kratą, spadając na podłogę. Leżąc, usiłował zdusić płomienie ogarniające czerwono-niebieski mundur. Cynowe guziczki zdążyły się nadtopić. Dean zaklął i zerwał z siebie kurtkę, by pomóc żołnierzowi o jednej nodze – swoją drogą, dosyć upiorny widok. Christine też chciała coś zrobić, ale miała na sobie tylko biały tiul, mało przydatny do gaszenia. Machnęła przed nosem Deana, pokazując na stojący nieopodal kominka wazon z chryzantemami. Jeśli nie były sztuczne, w wazonie powinna być woda. Dean po raz ostatni narzucił na Jasona swoją kurtkę i podbiegł do wazoniska. Zdecydowanie wolałby mieć swoje normalne gabaryty, bo cholernik był okropnie ciężki. Filigranowa Christine popchnęła pękaty wazon razem z nim, więc w końcu uległ ich połączonej sile i runął na podłogę, roztrzaskując się i zalewając wszystko wokół zielonkawą, śmierdzącą szlamem wodą i nadgniłymi chryzantemami, których płatki były wielkości ich głowy. Jednak i w „Dzielnym, ołowianym żołnierzu” można było poczuć się Calineczką. Nadpalony Jamie o mało się nie utopił, ale z pewnością już się nie tlił. Co i tak nie poprawiło jego stanu – był mocno poparzony i na granicy omdlenia. Otoczona tiulem jak chmurką Christine przyklęknęła przy mężu i rozpłakała się z bezsilności i żalu.

\- Klucz – podpowiedział Dean, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu i ruchem głowy pokazując na ukryte za dekoltem maleńkie nożyczki i wycinankę z drzwiami. Dobrze, że nie zwiało jej, gdy mini trąba powietrzna przenosiła ich pod kominek, nie spłonęła od żaru, ani nie rozmokła w wodzie po chryzantemach złocistych.

\- Klucz – powtórzyła roztrzęsiona Christine.

Tam, gdzie jest klucz, musi być i zamek, powtórzył w myślach Dean i uśmiechnął się smutno, przypominając sobie, jak Sam walczył z wypowiedzeniem tej kwestii na planie serialu, również w innej rzeczywistości. Uda się, prawda?

Sekundę później cała trójka znalazła się w salonie domu Stuartów, śmierdząc spalenizną i zgniłą wodą. Plusem był fakt, że z powrotem odzyskali swoje rozmiary, a Jamie miał obie nogi – ta klątwa „Małego, ołowianego żołnierzyka” nie działała po drugiej stronie rzeczywistości. Jednak minusów było znacznie więcej – mąż Christine nie przestał być osmolony, poparzony, na pół przytomny i cierpiący. Widać to, co działo się w krainie baśni Andersena, działo się naprawdę.

Popłakująca, ale starająca się opanować, Christin, próbowała utrzymać ułożonego na kanapie Jamiego przy życiu do przyjazdu karetki, natychmiast wezwanej przez Donnę. Szeryf Hanscum biegała z kocami, opatrunkami, bandażami i morfiną (policja, podobnie jak wojsko miała na wyposażeniu zastrzyki ze środkami przeciwbólowymi). Dean stał nieco z boku, przyglądając się ich wysiłkom i naprawdę mając nadzieję, że im się powiedzie, aż w pewnym momencie podszedł do Christine i prosząco wyciągnął rękę.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Ale wiesz, że muszę iść po brata.

Kobieta skinęła głową, niecierpliwie otarła łzy rękawem i bez słowa podała mu wyciągnięte z kangurzej kieszeni bluzy – choć nie wiedziała, skąd się tam wzięły, nożyczki oraz wycinankę z drzwiami i ogromną dziurką od klucza.

\- Uważaj, o czym pomyślisz – ostrzegła zdławionym przez szloch szeptem. – I powodzenia.

\- Nawzajem.

Obyście zaprowadziły mnie do Ogrodu Śmierci i pomogły mi skopać jej dupę, pomyślał ponuro Dean, przykładając nożyce do obrazka i samemu nie wiedząc, czy ma na myśli starą dobrą, kochającą pizzę Śmierć, Billie, czy kogoś zupełnie innego. W zasadzie każdy, kto stanie mu na drodze do Sama, ostro tego pożałuje. Nawet, gdyby brat miał trafić do Nieba, a nie do…

Czy Christine nie mówiła, że powinien uważać na własne myśli? Mówiła.

I tak Dean bez uprzedzenia znalazł się w Niebie, a ściślej mówiąc – na drodze do Nieba, spotykając na niej anioła. Oczywiście, musiał nim być Castiel.


	3. Niebo i Piekło

Gdyby tylko Dean mógł się odezwać. Jednak zaiste trudno odezwać się, będąc wysuszoną na wiór roślinką – ściślej mówiąc, chabrem, w skorupce potłuczonej doniczki, trzymanym w dłoni anioła, który drugą ręką przytulał małego chłopczyka, prowadząc go w stronę Perłowej Bramy i z przejęciem opowiadając mu o swoim niegdysiejszym żywocie na Ziemi. O tym, że całe swoje, króciutkie życie przeżył jako kalekie dziecko w piwnicznej izbie, do której ledwo docierało światło słońca, a jego jedyną radością był ów polny kwiatek, przyniesiony przez syna sąsiadów – jego cały, kwiatowy ogród.

Dean wiedział, że to nieprawda i że ta wersja Castiela – w białej szacie, złotym diademie na czole, srebrzystymi skrzydłami i błękitnymi jak bławatki oczyma (a nie, to się akurat zgadzało z naczyniem Jima Novaka) jest jedynie wymysłem baśni Andersena, ale aż go całego telepało, by dać mu znać, że go słyszy, odezwać się, cholera, może nawet przeprosić, a w każdym razie wyrwać się z korzonkami z kawałka nieszczęsnej doniczki, z powrotem przybrać własną postać i porozmawiać jak człowiek z człowiekiem, to jest - człowiek z aniołem. Tyle, że co najwyżej mógł sobie poszeleścić suchymi listkami.

Jeśli tak się czuł Sam uwięziony jako kwiat w Ogrodzie Śmierci, był to jeden z gorszych koszmarów. Chociaż brat był zapewne bardziej żywy, jak pozostałe, dopiero co zerwane kwiaty niesione przez małego chłopczyka. Perłowa Brama była coraz bliżej. Za blisko. Słysząc, jak Castiel snuje opowieść o tym, jak dobry Bóg przytula zmarłe dzieci i ich ukochane kwiaty do serca, by zmienić je w anioły, Deanowi chciało się wrzeszczeć. Bardzo chciał, by Bóg był właśnie taki, ale zbyt dobrze zdążył poznać Chucka. Być może przemieniłby dziecko w anioła, by chwilę później wyrwać mu ze skrzydeł wszystkie piórka – dla lepszego efektu i suspensu. Jeżeli takiego nieczułego Boga spotkają za Perłową Bramą, na pewno nie ożywi polnego kwiatka pocałunkiem i nie przyprawi mu skrzydełek. Myśl o pocałunku Chucka, tak czy inaczej, nie nastrajała Deana optymizmem.

I znowu, mógł jedynie zaszeleścić z irytacją, próbując wyskoczyć z kawałka skorupy, na której – ku swojej zgrozie, zobaczył wyryty obraz drzwi z dziurką od klucza, a obok – rysunkowe nożyczki. Jakim cudem miał przekręcić klucz w zamku, nie mając rąk? Listeczkami? Na tę myśl aż przywiądł w sobie. Dosłownie.

\- Był to jedyny skarb jego na ziemi – opowiadał o dawnym sobie i polnym kwiatku anioł. - Podlewał roślinkę, pielęgnował i troszczył się, ażeby każdy promyk słońca, który przenikał do nędznej piwnicy, ogrzewał kwiatek swym ożywczym ciepłem.

Do licha, może teraz byś mnie podlał, ogrzał i opromienił, tobym się nachlorofilował i sięgnął po nożyczki, choćby takie dwuwymiarowe, pomyślał Dean z wyrzutem, niepomny na dziwactwo własnego toku myślenia. Z drugiej strony, to, z jaką miłością anioł opowiadał o swoim polnym kwiatku – czyli, jakby nie było, o nim samym, budziło mieszane uczucia. Co, jeśli faktycznie był dla swego Anioła Stróża całym światem – przynajmniej tym widzianym z punktu widzenia człowieka, i wszystko, co Cas robił, robił dla niego? Niemożliwe, przecież po drodze dokonał niejednej głupoty w imię własnych (lub anielskich) interesów. Lecz wciąż był jego przyjacielem. Prawda?

Historia z Jackiem stanęła między nimi jak ostry zadzior, ale… w sumie to nie była wina nefilima. Był jaki był, niebezpieczny, miejscami słodki i naiwny jak dziecko, nie do końca potrafiący kontrolować własne moce. Oczywiście, póki nie stracił duszy, ratując ich przed tym skurczybykiem, tfu, archaniołem Michałem. Jednak na pewno nie chciał zabić Mary i w głębi ducha Dean dobrze o tym wiedział. Ale zabił. A Castiel nie powiedział na czas tego, co powinien był powiedzieć. Nie po raz pierwszy. Ha, ha, może na jakiś czas i jego Jack zamienił w uschłego badylka, który nie może się odezwać, choćby bardzo chciał. Cholera, sadzonka Groota w „Strażnikach Galaktyki” była bardziej mobilna.

Wściekły na własną niemożność, Dean poruszył się gwałtowniej, poskrzypując suchą łodygą i wreszcie zwracając na siebie uwagę małego chłopca, który wlepił w niego wielkie, szarozielone oczy.

\- Twój kwiatek chce coś powiedzieć – wyszeptał cichutko, ciągnąc anioła za rękaw białej szaty i sypiąc płatkami kwiatów, które niósł w objęciach. – Okropnie się wierci.

\- Och.

Castiel przyjrzał się chabrowi w obtłuczonym kawałku doniczki i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz całkowitej konsternacji. Jakby próbował sobie o czymś przypomnieć, ale za nic nie potrafił. Niemniej, wytrącony z równowagi, przestał snuć opowieść o kwiatku, jak i bajdurzyć o dobrym Bogu, przytulającym do piersi wszystkie zmarłe dzieciątka i obdarowującym ich anielskimi skrzydłami, co Dean przyjął z niejaką ulgą.

Na próbę machnął listkiem, wskazując na dno skorupy z wyrytymi na nim rysunkami. Anioł przyjrzał mu się, marszcząc jasne, czyste czoło przepasane złotą obręczą. Chłopie, nigdy nie byłeś zbyt bystry, przemknęło przez myśl Deanowi, próbującemu podskoczyć razem z korzonkami.

\- Śliczny rysunek – powiedział chłopczyk, niepewnie dotykając wyrytych w wypalonej glinie drzwi. – Ty go kiedyś narysowałeś?

\- Nie – odpowiedział nieprzytomnie Castiel, delikatnie odrywając kawałeczek popękanej doniczki z rysunkami i podnosząc go do oczu. – To drzwi i zamek, a tam gdzie zamek…

Tam musi być i klucz, niemal krzyknął Dean, trzęsąc się i osypując z resztek zszarzałych, niegdyś chabrowych płatków. Skonsternowany anioł mało go nie upuścił, ale po chwili – dla Deana trwającej niczym wieczność, podsunął odłamany kawałeczek doniczki tuż pod metaforyczny nos kwiatka. Alleluja, rozśpiewało się coś we wnętrzu Deana, kiedy kładł listki na obrazie drzwi i maciupcich nożyczek – jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało. I lepiej, by to zadziałało, bo za chwilę uschnie do cna, albo dostanie się w objęcia Boga. Trudno powiedzieć, czy łaskawe. Chyba wolałby trafić do Piekła. Znowu.

Czy Christine nie ostrzegała go, by uważał na myśli przy aktywowaniu magicznego przejścia? Ostrzegała.

*

\- Kur…, muszę przestać myśleć – wyrwało się Deanowi, kiedy znienacka znalazł się w ogromnym, oświetlonym piekielnymi ogniami przedpokoju, wydawałoby się - ciągnącym się w nieskończoność (od patrzenia w tył lub przód kręciło się w głowie), w którym stała gromada grzeszników, czekających, aż otworzą się wrota łaski. Oj, mogli sobie długo poczekać.

Wielkie, kołyszące się u pułapu pająki przędły łapami tysiącletnie pajęczyny, a pajęczyny te oplątywały nogi grzeszników jak sieci i trzymały w uwięzi niczym miedziane kajdany. Bosko. Dean błyskawicznie zerknął w dół, ale nie dostrzegł pajęczynowych pęt, a jedynie brązowe trapery, poszarpane, powalane krwią dżinsy, koszulkę khaki i…

Przekleństwa utknęły mu w gardle, a strach chwycił za serce i ścisnął lodowatymi palcami. Był w Piekle, w rzeczach, w których kiedyś rozszarpały go piekielne ogary, zaciągając do diabelskiej otchłani. Rozejrzał się dziko, wypatrując demonów z hakami, łańcuchami i zakrzywionymi ostrzami, na czele ze starym, złym Alaistairem, ale wokół nie było żywego ducha. Nie licząc martwych duchów, oplecionych pajęczynami i wyglądających na takie, które bezustannie przeżywają swoje wewnętrzne koszmary.

Był w Piekle, lecz w Piekle z wyobrażeń Andersena, nie tym „jego”. Ani tym dawnym, ani Crowleyowskim, ani niedawno rozdartym mocą Boga, z którego na świat niczym nieszczęścia zamknięte w puszce Pandory wylały się miliardy złych duchów i do którego – dzięki poświęceniu wielu, w tym Roweny, powróciły. Nie, to był przedsionek Piekła wymyślony przez duńskiego bajkopisarza. Dean nie miał pojęcia, jaka to baśń, ale zrozumiał, że próbowała wtłoczyć go w swoje ramy, tak jak w przypadku „Dzielnego, ołowianego żołnierza” i opowieści z aniołem i duszą zmarłego chłopca. Całe szczęście, że na drodze do Nieba nie wcieliło go w ową duszę, ale widocznie nie był na to wystarczająco niewinny. W zastępstwie został uschniętym chabrem, najlepszym przyjacielem anioła za jego ziemskiego żywota, co również było niepokojącym przeżyciem.

Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno nie ma już listków i osypujących się płatków i zamarł w bezruchu. Coś poruszyło się jakoś za bardzo. Obrócił się powolutku, oglądając za siebie i mało nie skręcając sobie przy tym karku, a z jego ust wyrwało się kolejne, soczyste przekleństwo. Definitywnie miał ogon – długi, mięsisty, czerwony i zakończony wypustką w kształcie grotu strzały. Drżącą ręką sięgnął do czoła, dobrze wiedząc, co tam znajdzie. Oczywiście, że obdarzyło go rogami. Właściwie – sądząc z dotyku – różkami. Nie były tak imponujące jak u Hellboya, więc nie będzie ich musiał spiłować. Rany koguta. Nieznana baśń o Piekle nie zakwalifikowała go do grzeszników – jakże milutko, ale przyznała zaszczytną rolę diabła. Dobrze, że nie uzbroiła w widły.

Pozostawało palące (bardzo adekwatnie do panującego w przedsionku Piekła żaru) pytanie, czy miał przy sobie wycinankę z dziurką od klucza i sam klucz, to jest – nożyczki, by się stąd wydostać. Niepewnie obmacał się po kieszeniach dżinsów – zaschnięta krew nieprzyjemnie kruszyła mu się pod palcami. Kilka drobniaków, kłębek drutu, zestaw wytrychów, komórka – na pewno „przydatna” w tym miejscu i czasie, nożyk i dwa shurikeny. Przełknął nerwowo, zabierając się za przeszukiwanie kieszeni wojskowej kurtki – także powalanej starą krwią (bał się dotknąć klatki piersiowej, by nie wyczuć rozszarpanej klatki żeber) i niemal nie krzyknął z ulgą, gdy namacał solidne, metalowe nożyczki, a w kieszeni obok – starannie złożoną na cztery wycinankę z drzwiami. Chciał jak najszybciej zabrać się stąd do Ogrodu Śmierci, z dala od Piekła i piekielnych wspomnień, nim dopadną go rozpacz, strach i żądza mordu, z takim podziwem wypominana mu przez nieświętej pamięci Belfegora.

\- Jestem taka głodna – wyszeptała stojąca tuż przed nim dziewczyna, odrobinę podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na niego zamglonymi oczyma. Do diabła – to była Bela Talbot.

\- Nie mam nic do jedzenia – wyrwało się Deanowi.

Potargana, pokryta błotem, pajęczyną i krwią Bela spojrzała na niego uważniej i zaczęła bezgłośnie krzyczeć, co wyglądało upiornie i przypominało mu wycie stworzeń z „Inwazji porywaczy ciał” – choć bez dźwięku.

\- Nie wrzeszcz, nie jestem demonem – warknął, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w tym momencie zabrzmiał iście diabelsko. – I naprawdę nie mam nic do jedzenia.

\- Ja mam chleb – jęknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając w dół, na swoje stopy, ściśle przylegające do unurzanego w nieczystościach bochenka chleba. – Miałam zanieść matce, ale droga wiodła przez bagna, a ja nie chciałam powalać pięknych trzewików…

\- Cholera – podsumował Dean. Andersen musiał mieć poczucie moralności na poziomie purytańskim. Dziewczyna podeptała chleb i trafiła wprost do Piekła. Ogólnie nie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tak naprawdę Bela trafiła do Piekła, ale – choć pamiętał jej arogancję, cwaniactwo i brawurę, podejrzewał, że kryła się za tym smutna historia.

\- Umieram z głodu – powtórzyła Bela żałosnym głosem. Rozejrzała się wokół, po nieruchomych grzesznikach tkwiących dookoła niej niczym kamienie ze Stonehage i dodała płaczliwie. – Dlaczego oni się tak na mnie patrzą? Są szkaradni! Ja przynajmniej mam ładną twarz i piękną sukienkę, podarowaną przez chlebodawczynię.

Dean przyjrzał się jej postaci – brudnej jak nieszczęście, w łachmanach pokrytych plamami brudu, pleśni i śluzu, z włosami przypominającymi bocianie gniazdo, w którym, jak u Gorgony, wiły się małe węże, ściągniętej twarzy zeszpeconej przez głód i pragnienie, oczyma jak dziury wypalone w białym prześcieradle i pięknym, wciąż błyszczącym czerwonym trzewikom sklejonym z bochenkiem spleśniałego chleba. Zdławił w sobie współczucie. Współczucie nie przystoi komuś obdarowanemu ogonem i rogami.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc – powiedział sucho, sięgając po nożyczki. – I tak jesteś tylko ułudą.

\- Nie martw się, ja zawsze jestem głodna - pocieszyła go sennie Bela, spoglądając w górę i wpatrując się w powałę, z której zsuwały się olbrzymie pająki. – A one zaraz przyjdą. Oplatają nas i budzą koszmary. Boję się, Dean. On znowu zrobi mi krzywdę. Mój ojczym. Płakałam i krzyczałam, ale on nie przestawał…

Dean zamarł jak łania złapana w reflektory nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Znalazł się w jednej z upiornych baśni Andersena (nie mniej upiornych od baśni braci Grimm, ale oni przynajmniej ich nie wymyślali, tylko gromadzili mądrość ludową), czy w prawdziwym Piekle? Bela była suką - w końcu ukradła mu Impalę i postrzeliła Sama (nie wiadomo, co gorsze), ale jeśli mówiła prawdę o tym, co przeżyła, zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego podpisała Pakt. Miał ją tak zostawić? W obliczu nadciągających (w sumie nadlatujących na pajęczynach jak na linach zjazdowych) pająków wielkości Szeloby?

Zerknął w górę, spoglądając w liczne, pozbawione powiek oczka najbliższej, włochatej jak niedźwiedź tarantuli gigant, która z rozkoszą memlała szczękoczułkami i wzdrygnął się całym ciałem, łącznie z ogonem. Złapał Belę za brudną rękę i pociągnął za sobą, jednak, co było do przewidzenia – bez skutku. Tkwiła jak przymurowana, opleciona kleistą pajęczyną.

Zaklął jak szewc – diabłu wręcz wypadało, chwycił dziewczynę wpół i z mlaśnięciem oderwał od zaszlamionego podłoża przedsionka Piekieł. Wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł przed siebie, omijając unieruchomionych grzeszników niczym pachołki na torze przeszkód. Ogon okazał się bardzo pomocny przy wchodzeniu w zakręty, a przy wspinaniu się na skalne półki i omijaniu pajęczych gniazd – wprost nieoceniony. Słysząc za sobą tupot kosmatych wielonóżek, zgrzytanie szczękoczułek i szorowanie porośniętymi szczeciną brzuchów po kamieniach, Dean przyspieszył jak maratończyk na widok mety i wraz z Belą w objęciach zanurkował pod wrotami łaski – ciężkimi, żelaznymi, zębatymi, uchylonymi ledwo na pół metra.

W przejściu było ciasno i mrocznie, Bela leżała w jego ramionach bezwładna niczym szmaciana lalka, a sięgające po nich szpony, pazury i nogogłaszczki gorliwie drapały posadzkę o centymetry od ich twarzy, chrobocząc jak stado oszalałych chomików biegających w kołowrotku.

\- Jestem taka głodna – szepnęła dziewczyna, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem Deana. – Niosłam chleb dla matki, ale droga biegła przez bagna, a ja…

\- Przestań – poprosił zgnębionym szeptem, obejmując ją ciaśniej, chociaż nieprzyjemna woń zgnilizny, brudu i rozpaczy zakręciła go w nosie. W Piekle raczej nie pachniał piękniej od niej. – Nie jesteś taka.

\- Jestem – powiedziała Bela, patrząc na niego przytomniej. W mroku pod wrotami jej oczy zabłysły jak przejrzyste kryształy górskie, a usta skrzywił grymas rozpaczy. – Jestem gorsza niż ci się wydaje, panie Diable.

\- Nie jesteś gorsza ode mnie – zaoponował gorzko Dean, czując jak rogi napierają ma na czoło, a ogon – niepytany, wysuwa zza placów i układa na kształt skorpioniego, z kolcem celującym w próbujące ich dopaść pająki. – Przykro mi, że w to wierzysz.

\- Nikt po mnie nie płacze – poskarżyła się Bela jeszcze ciszej. – Moja matka zawsze powtarzała, że źle skończę i oto jestem, przeklęta na wieki.

Dean nie wiedział, czy mówiła o matce z baśni Andersena, czy własnej, ale aż ścisnęło go w dołku. Czy na to zasłużyła, czy nie, cierpiała dłużej od niego, opuszczona i samotna w swojej rozpaczy. Pal diabli ogromne pajęczaki i tortury łaskawie nie opisane ze szczegółami przez bajkopisarza (Dean nie wiedział, ale Andersen, nie chcąc epatować cierpieniem, oględnie pisał, że „że zbyt daleko zaprowadziłyby nas opisy wszystkich męczarni i tortur, jakich tu ludzie doświadczali”), najgorsza była samotność i prześladujące grzesznika wyrzuty sumienia. Ba, starszy Winchester znał je i poza Piekłem, bo – jak to kiedyś wyznał, choć chyba nikt go wtedy nie słuchał, taki po prostu był – zwykle coś go gryzło. Ok, Sama też zwykle coś gryzło. Widać obaj mieli to w genach, cholerni męczennicy. A Beli zrobiło mu się po prostu, zwyczajnie, po ludzku żal. Może chwilowo miał rogi i ogon, ale nadal był sobą.

Przytulił drżącą, mamrocząca o matce, bagnach i chlebie dziewczynę, czując, jak po brudnym policzku spływa mu pojedyncza łza. Spadła na jej czoło, żłobiąc w nim jaśniejszą smugę i rozpłynęła się po twarzy, migocząc drobnymi iskierkami, jak promienie słońca odbijające się w strumieniu. Ciało Beli zadygotało i zapadło się w sobie. Łachmany opadły, a spośród nich wychynął drobniutki wróbelek. Przekrzywił główkę, wpatrując się w Deana maleńkimi, ciekawskimi oczkami, pisnął, przestąpił z nóżki na nóżkę, zatrzepotał skrzydełkami i przefrunął na drugą stronę wrót łaski, pozostawiając po sobie brązowe piórko.

Winchester został sam na sam z kilkoma dorodnymi, plującymi lepką pajęczyną pająkami, nadal, na szczęście bezskutecznie, próbującymi wydrapać sobie do niego drogę przez kamienną podłogę przedsionka Piekła. Miał rogi i ogon. A także wycinankę z drzwiami z karykaturalnie wielką dziurką od klucza i przeklęte (lub błogosławione – zależy, jak na to spojrzeć) nożyczki Andersena.

Był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony.

Słysząc za sobą nieprzerwane, przerażające chrobotanie kosmatych odnóży, skąpany w krwawym, przepełnionym rozpaczą i beznadzieją odorze Piekła, starając się nie modlić, ale przegrywając z kretesem, przyłożył czubek nożyczek do obrazka i przekręcił klucz, skupiając się na wizji Ogrodu Śmierci. Byle tylko nie wcieliło go w samą Śmierć, bo wówczas naprawdę nie wiedziałby, jak pokonać samego siebie i pomóc bratu. Z dwojga złego mógł już zostać tą zdesperowaną matką – na to zadatków miał aż nadto.


	4. Ogród Śmierci

Świat tonął w śniegu, ścielącym się pod nogami i prószącym z zachmurzonego, ale dziwnie jasnego nieba – zimową porą, gdy pada śnieg, niebo zawsze ma perłowy kolor, choćby gdzieś wysoko tonęło w ciemnościach. Dean rozejrzał się wokoło, niewiele widząc wśród bieli. Płatki śniegu wirowały powoli, oprószając go niczym gruboziarnistym cukrem. Roztapiały się w zetknięciu z ciepłą skórą, spływając chłodnymi strużkami za kołnierz kurtki. Nie widział swojego odbicia – w pobliżu nie ustawiono lustra, w którym mógłby się przejrzeć jak Zła Królowa z Królewny Śnieżki (co za ulga, nie stworzona przez Andersena), ale czuł się sobą bardziej, niż w dotychczasowych odsłonach bajkowej krainy. Mógł się założyć, że był takim, jakim zawitał do domostwa Stuartów – w tej samej czarnej koszulce, koszuli w czerwoną kratę, przetartych dżinsach i wygodnych traperach na grubej podeszwie. Co nijak miało się do osnowy fabularnej, w którą za każdym razem usiłowała wpasować go kolejna baśń. Poza tym wszechobecna biel śniegu nie przypominała Ogrodu, nawet gdyby ów Ogród miał występować w wersji zimowej. Gdzie, do diabła, znowu go poniosło? Wywróżył sobie Królową Śniegu?

Zrobił krok, a później następny, brnąc w cienkiej warstwie śniegu z asekuracyjnie wyciągniętą ręką, starając się nie poślizgnąć, ani nie wpaść na nieoczekiwaną przeszkodę. Zostawiał za sobą ślady w świeżej ponowie, więc miał nadzieję, że nie będzie kręcił się w kółko. Chyba, że ten świat był okręgiem.

Ślizgał się. Tracił orientację. Marzł. Jego oddech parował, a panująca dookoła cisza zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. Toteż niemal z ulgą przyjął moment, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą postać siedzącą pod powyginanym, bezlistnym drzewem. Kobieta – wyglądała na kobietę, odziana była w czarną, żałobną suknię i niemniej czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Zdawała się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na chłód, ani śnieg. Pomyślał, że zagajenie w stylu: przepraszam, czy znalazłem się w andersenowskiej opowieści o matce i czemu, u licha, nie jestem matką, raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Co potwierdziło się, gdy kobieta uniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost na niego, a on aż się wzdrygnął, niekoniecznie z zimna. Nigdy więcej nie spodziewał się spotkać Amary.

\- Widziałam Śmierć – powiedziała sennym głosem, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem, w którym tliła się iskra rozpoznania, choć jej twarz skrzyła się od cienkiej warstewki szronu, połyskującej jak miliony gwiazd. - Biegła prędzej od wiatru i burzy, biegła do swego Ogrodu, by zerwać kwiaty zmarłe w nocy.

\- Pokaż mi drogę – zażądał Dean, nieświadomy, że – chcąc, nie chcąc, odgrywa swoją rolę. – Muszę się dostać do Ogrodu przed nią.

\- Och, co Śmierć raz weźmie, tego nie zwraca już nigdy – odpowiedziała Amara, uśmiechając się bladymi, zmarzniętymi wargami. – Ja, Ciemna Noc ci to mówię.

\- Pokaż mi drogę – powtórzył Dean, trzęsąc się w zbyt lekkich rzeczach, a i wewnętrznie marznąc na grudkę lodu. – Dokąd poszła?

\- Ciemną nocą widziałam wszystkie twoje koszmary, lęki i chwile zwątpienia i pokochałam je, bo bardzo przypominały moje – mówiła dalej Ciemność, jakby go nie słyszała. – Opowiedz mi o nich, a może pokażę ci drogę.

\- Cholera, teraz? – wkurzył się Dean. – Teraz to mi się odrobinę spieszy. Jak je widziałaś, to niby po co miałbym ci o nich opowiadać?

\- Bo tego chcę – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieładnie i przykładając palec do ust. – Czego się boisz najbardziej?

\- Śmierci – warknął Dean, ale widząc jej przepastne oczy, nieubłaganie domagające się właściwej odpowiedzi, dodał uczciwie. – Śmierci brata.

\- Brat, brat, zawsze brat – wyszeptała Amara, odrywając od niego wzrok i kierując go w górę, ku niebu, z którego bezustannie padały wielkie płatki śniegu, wpadające jej do oczu i uchylonych ust. – Bracia bywają podli, mój miły. Wiem coś o tym.

\- Nie mój.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – parsknęła jak kotka, zerkając na niego z ukosa i zlizując śnieżynkę roztapiającą się na wardze. – Znam wszystkie opowieści mego brata i w większości kończą się bardzo źle. Zwłaszcza dla ciebie. Wiesz, ile razy zginąłeś w nich z rąk własnego brata? Miliardy…

\- O czym ty mówisz? – wydusił z siebie Dean, gęsto mrugając oczyma w coraz mocniej padającym śniegu i dusząc w sobie desperację. – Zginąłem? Doprawdy? A ile razy w chorych opowieściach twojego brata to ja go zabiłem?

\- Miliardy – zaszemrała Amara, unosząc oszronioną dłoń i wskazując na prawo. – Powiedziałeś prawdę, więc i ja dotrzymam słowa. Śmierć poszła w tamtą stronę. Idź, choć i tak nie zdążysz.

Świat zawirował, siedząca pod drzewem kobieta w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem zniknęła, a Dean znalazł się w samym środku ciemnego lasu, na rozstaju dróg prowadzących we wszystkie możliwe strony świata. Rozstaje dróg nie kojarzyły mu się z niczym przyjemnym, ale przełknął kluchę w gardle i rozejrzał się bez większej nadziei, że ktoś podpowie mu dalszą drogę.

\- Widziałem Śmierć – zaszeleścił rosnący na poboczu krzak cierniowy – brzydki, bezlistny, zamarznięty na sopel. - Biegła prędzej od wiatru i burzy, biegła do swego Ogrodu, by zerwać kwiaty zmarłe w nocy.

\- Dokąd poszła? – zapytał ponuro Dean, myśląc sobie z ironią, że oto przyszło mu gadać z krzakiem, (jakby nie pamiętał, że nie tak dawno temu sam był roślinką) – dobrze chociaż, że nie ognistym.

\- Powiem, jeśli mnie ogrzejesz – zaszumiał krzew. - Przemarzłem aż do rdzenia, w lód się zmienię za chwilę.

\- Jak? – spytał Dean, rozcierając własne zziębnięte ręce i dorzucając sarkastycznie. – Przytulić cię?

\- Ogrzej mnie własnym ciałem – zgodził się krzak.

\- Kurna – wymknęło się Deanowi, ale posłusznie pochylił się nad krzewem i przygarnął go do siebie.

Był to cholernie głupi pomysł, zważając na kolczastość roślinki. Krzew miał w sobie więcej cierni niż gałązek. Wczepiały się w ręce, kurtkę, koszulę i t-shirt, kalecząc skórę, rozrywając tkankę i rozkrwawiając ją do kości. Iskry bólu rozlały się falą po całym ciele Deana, kumulującą się w poharatanych dłoniach i piersi, najeżonej kolcami niczym igłami jeża. Ciepła krew spływała strużkami, parując żelazistym aromatem w chłodnym powietrzu. Dean zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć z bólu - tak mocno, że przegryzł sobie wargę. Te kilka kropli krwi i pieczenie było niczym w porównaniu z bólem żądeł wbijających się w ciało i – mógłby to przysiąc, z przyjemnością chłepczących jego krew.

Chwilę później krzew wybuchł gejzerem soczysto zielonych liści i białego kwiecia. Wypuszczony z jego kolczastych objęć Dean zachwiał się i usiadł bezwładnie na zroszonej krwią, ośnieżonej ziemi, trzymając się za pierś poprzecinaną licznymi, głębokimi rankami – poharatane ręce momentalnie stały się śliskie od posoki.

\- Masz gorącą krew i serce, ogrzałeś mnie – zanucił krzew, zachwycony swoimi nowymi listkami i pachnącymi miodem kwiatkami. – Słuchaj więc - Śmierć poszła na lewo, nad jezioro.

Na prawo, na lewo, co tam ma być – labirynt?, przemknęło przez głowę Deana, usiłującego opanować ból i zatamować krwawienie – na szczęście krew szybko krzepła na mrozie. Wstał z trudem, podpierając się poranionymi rękoma, ale gdy spojrzał przed siebie, nie zobaczył już rozstajów dróg pośrodku ciemnego, ciemnego lasu, lecz szeroki przestwór skutego lodem jeziora. Jeziorzyska. Niepewnie wszedł na przybrzeżny lód, ale natychmiast się cofnął, słysząc ostrzegawcze trzeszczenie – powłoka była cieniutka. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie widać było grobli, mostu, ani łodzi (nie wspominając o bardziej przydatnym na lodzie bojerze).

\- Widziałem Śmierć – zatrzeszczało coś pod powierzchnią jeziora, pod którą przemknął nieokreślony, ciemny kształt. Spory. - Biegła prędzej od wiatru i burzy, biegła do swego Ogrodu, by…

\- … zerwać kwiaty zmarłe w nocy – dokończył zniecierpliwiony Dean, otrząsając się z kropel krwi jak pies, który wyszedł z wody. Och, zabolało. Rany zadane przez cierniowy krzew były dotkliwe. – I dokąd poszła? Na lewo, na prawo, czy prosto? Opowiedzieć ci mój największy koszmar, czy przytulić?

\- Nieeee – zaśmiało się stworzenie nurkujące w głębinach, przepływając obok Deana jak mini łódź podwodna. - Lubię bardzo drogocenne kamienie, na dnie mam skarb cały, lecz twoje oczy są piękniejsze od wszystkich. Takich zielonych szmaragdów nikt nie widział. Oddaj mi je. Za to zaniosę cię do Ogrodu Śmierci.

\- Mowy nie ma – odparował Dean, cofając się o krok. – I co zrobię, jak tam dotrę bez oczu? Wymacam sobie brata na ślepo? Odbiło ci?

\- Ale jak to - nie? – spytało zdetonowane stworzenie, podpływając jeszcze bliżej brzegu i wychylając nad lód pyszczek przypominający morświna. – Oczu mi swych nie oddasz?

\- Nie – odparł twardo Dean, zagryzł wargi – ała, zabolało, i dorzucił niepewnie. – Jedno?

\- Jedno? – powtórzył morświn, z konsternacją ruszając wąsami i czarnym guziczkiem nosa.

\- Kurka, i tak się poświęcam, nie? – warknął Dean. – Jedno.

\- Jedno – zgodziło się niepewnie uosobienie jeziora.

\- I co, mam je sobie wydłubać? – spytał cierpko Dean, gdzieś na obrzeżach kojarzenia przypominając sobie – na przykładzie nieszczęsnego męża Christine, że to co się stanie w krainie baśni, może się nie odstać. – Przepraszam, ale nie wziąłem ze sobą łyżeczki.

\- Pochyl się – zaszemrało jezioro.

Dean, bez większego entuzjazmu, przyklęknął na jedno kolano i przyłożył wciąż krwawiącą dłoń do tafli lodu. Lód, zgodnie z przewidywaniem zatrzeszczał i załamał się pod nim, wciągając do lodowatej wody. Przy brzegu wcale nie było płytko. Momentalnie zanurzył się cały, wraz z głową. Uderzenie przeraźliwego zimna odebrało mu dech, ciało boleśnie zesztywniało, a gardło zapiekło od rozpaczliwie zaczerpniętego haustu powietrza, który okazał się haustem wody. Bez tlenu. Instynktownie zamłócił rękoma i nogami, usiłując wydostać się na powierzchnię, ale powierzchnię jeziora ponownie skuwał lód. Oszroniona szyba musiała być pancerna – bicie w nią nic nie dawało.

Tracąc oddech, kaszląc i rzężąc jak astmatyk, łykając hektolitry zaszlamionej wody, a w zamian zyskując jedynie ciemne mroczki przed oczyma, Dean zaczął opadać na dno. Gdy ogromny, obły kształt przepłynął tuż obok, ocierając się o niego i popychając w głębiny, przyjął to niemal z ulgą. Jeszcze jedna - bez skrzeli bezowocna, próba nabrania tchu i ciemne mroczki przeszły w głębszą ciemność i bezwład, ale w tym samym momencie poczuł pod sobą twardy grunt i ostatkiem sił wywindował się w górę. Coś – obdarzone zimnym nosem i wiechciem wąsów, pchnęło go na brzeg.

Powietrze, mógł nabrać powietrza do obolałych płuc! Kaszląc jak potępieniec, siedział na przeciwległym krańcu jeziora, zgięty wpół i wstrząsany torsjami. Mokre ubranie oblepiało go pancerzem, utrudniając ruchy i trzeszcząc przy każdym poruszaniem. Jak nic dostanie zapalenia płuc. Przynajmniej woda zmyła krew plamiącą je po spotkaniu z krzewem cierniowym. Pocieszające. Pozbierał się ze zmarzniętej na kamień ziemi, niemrawo zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak kiepsko widzi, póki nie podniósł dłoni do lewego oka, którego nie było. Nie, nie wyczuł pod palcami krwawej, poszarpanej miazgi, jedynie gładką pustkę, ale i tak wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Cóż, w krainie ślepców, jednooki królem, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy uśmiechał się raczej boleśnie.

Ocalałym okiem rzucił na miejsce, do którego przeniosło go jezioro, lub zamieszkujący je stwór. Nad nim wznosił się niby zamek, niby ogród, położony na wzgórzach, wśród przełęczy, tarasów i przepaści. U potężnych wrót czuwała mała, choć nieco przysadzista postać, w której rozpoznał Missouri Moseley, medium, niegdyś przyjaźniące się z Johnem Winchesterem, której wnuczkę niedawno ocalili. Powiedzmy, bo z własnym brzemieniem – zrozumieniem tego, kim, jest – musiała odtąd borykać się sama.

\- Śmierć w domu? – wykrztusił, wykaszliwując resztę wody z płuc i z obrzydzeniem ocierając usta.

\- Nie widziałam Śmierci – odpowiedziała Moseley, uśmiechając się leciutko, otulana w ciepły sweter domowej roboty i takież nauszniki. – Ale przybędzie niebawem. Wiele drzew i kwiatów tej nocy powiędło i śmierć nadleci wkrótce, aby je z tego ogrodu usunąć. Zapewne między nimi jest kwiat twego brata. Wiesz przecie, że każdy człowiek ma drzewo swoje albo kwiatek drobny w ogrodzie śmierci; rośliny te z pozoru nie różnią się niczym od zwykłych roślin ziemskich, ale w każdej z nich bije serce. Może rozpoznasz bicie serca brata?

\- Rozpoznam. Ale co chcesz w zamian za wpuszczenie mnie do Ogrodu? – spytał gorzko Dean, prostując się nieznacznie. Był w punkcie, w którym zgodziłby się niemal na wszystko, byle zdążyć przez nieuchwytną Śmiercią – w sumie nie tak szybką, jeśli zdołał tu dotrzeć przed nią. – Uprzedzam, że niewiele mi już zostało.

\- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę – powiedziała z oburzeniem Missouri, z trudem uchylając ciężką, żelazną bramę i gestem zapraszając go do środka. – Ale musisz sam odnaleźć tego, którego szukasz. I radziłabym cię nie trzymać nóg na stole, to nieładnie.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - Dean pospiesznie wszedł się do Ogrodu – nie Ogrodu, by w progu odwrócić się i przesłać Missouri całusa.

Rozejrzał się dookoła (jednym okiem, ale zawsze) i nieco zbladł. Wokół rosło mnóstwo roślin – drzew, krzewów, kwiatów, bylin, ziół i chwastów. Jak ma wśród nich odnaleźć Sama?

Kurwa. W pierwszej chwili zaczął wypatrywać słoneczników, malw, gladioli – kwiatów wysokich i majestatycznych, prawie jak jego nadmiernie wyrośnięty młodszy brat, ale w przebłysku wspomnienia, przypomniał sobie, jaki obrazek przeniósł Samuela do krainy baśni, więc pochylił się nad samą ziemią, szukając skromnego, błękitnego bławatka. Niebieskich kwiatków było całe zatrzęsienie – niezapominajek, szafirków, chabrów (poczuł z nimi dziwną więź) i hortensji, ale bławatków ani na lekarstwo. Dopóki nie wspiął się na wysoką półkę skalną i nie odnalazł jednego wczepionego w nagą skałę. Wiedział, że to Sammy – słyszał miarowe bicie jego serca i wydawałoby się - niesłyszalny szept, mimo, że bławatek wydawał się zwiędnięty i znużony.

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? — spytał zdziwiony głos za plecami Deana. — Jak mogłeś znaleźć drogę i przybyć tak prędko, prędzej ode mnie?

\- Bo jestem starszym bratem? – odbił piłeczkę Dean, odwracając się i ze spokojem przyjmując fakt, że w wersji Andersenowskiej Śmiercią był Jack. Zdążył być sobą, z mocami i bez, użyczył ciała Belfegorowi, dlaczego nie miałby zostać Śmiercią? Chłopak miał wiele możliwości i talentów.

Śmierć wyciągnęła do bławatka rękę, ale Dean osłonił go obie pociętymi dłońmi, starając się nie dotknąć żadnego listka. Wtedy Śmierć dmuchneła lodowatym powiewem na jego ręce i opadły bezwładnie, jak dwie skorupki lodowe.

— Mnie nie zwyciężysz — rzekł beznamiętnie Jack. – Mógłbym zabić samego Boga.

\- Więc zrób to czym prędzej, a nas zostaw w spokoju! – krzyknął Dean, walcząc z nieposłusznymi dłońmi, aż sięgnął nimi po kwiat rosnący obok bławatka – delikatną herbacianą róże, dopiero co rozwijającą pączki. – To on cię zabił, nie ja. Pozwól mi ocalić Sama! Albo zniszczę inny kwiat.

Śmierć popatrzyła na niego, przekrzywiając głowę. Jej spojrzenie nie wyrażało niczego, było puste jak najciemniejsza z nocy.

\- Zabiłbyś kogoś innego, by ocalić brata? – spytała beznamiętnie.

\- Tak – odparł bez namysłu Dean, choć ścierpł na myśl o tym, co powiedział.

\- Może dlatego, że nie widzisz zbyt dobrze – Jack podał mu na dłoni lśniące, zielone niczym szmaragd oko. – Wyjąłem je z jeziora, nie wiedząc, że należy do ciebie. Weź. Piękniejsze jest teraz, niż było; weź je i spojrzyj w te studnię głęboką. Tam zobaczysz, coś chciał uczynić.

Studnie głębokie kojarzyły się Deanowi przede wszystkim z horrorami istotami wyskakującymi znienacka znad cembrowiny, ale – chcąc, nie chcąc, spojrzał w tą, którą wskazywał Jack. Dwojgiem oczu patrzyło się lepiej, rzekłbyś – bardziej panoramicznie.

W studni – która pojawiła się w Ogrodzie nie wiadomo skąd i dlaczego, widać było obraz życia ludzkiego: jeden jasny i szczęśliwy, błogosławiony przez ludzi; drugi pełen nędzy, boleści i udręczenia.

— Którego z kwiatów jest ten jasny obraz? — pytał Dean głucho. — Którego ten straszny?

— Tego ci powiedzieć nie mogę – wzruszyła ramionami Śmierć, uparta jak dziecko. - Wiedz jednak, że jeden z nich jest przyszłością twego brata.

\- Niemożliwe – powiedział stanowczo Dean, patrząc Jackowi prosto w oczy. – Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem. Przepraszam, że zawiodłem Castiela. Lecz mój brat nigdy nie stanie się zły.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsów ostre nożyczki i pogiętą wycinankę z drzwiami i zamkiem – musiała być niezwykła, biorąc od uwagę, że nie rozpuściła się po wpływem zimna, lodowatej wody z jeziora i jego własnej krwi. Nie zatrzymywany przez Śmierć, która przyglądała mu się w zadumie, delikatnie rozgarnął ziemię dookoła mdlejącego bławatka, ostrożnie wydobywając go z korzonkami i schował za pazuchą mokrej, poszarpanej cierniami kurtki.

\- Wiesz, że skazujesz na śmierć tę drugą duszę? – spytał Jack, równie bezuczuciowo, jakby pytał o przepis na muffinki. – Dobrą lub złą?

\- Przykro mi – odpowiedział Dean, przykładając nożyczki do wycinanki i z całych sił starając się myśleć o domu Stuartów. – Taki już jestem. Niereformowalny.


	5. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie

Dean wylądował na środku salonu Stuartów, hamując tuż przed metalowym koszem na śmieci pełnym wycinanek Christine stojącym obok stolika z paterą skamieniałych ciastek i kubków z niedopitą kawą. W ostatniej chwili uniknął dotknięcia wycinanki leżącej na wierzchu sterty i aż ścierpł na myśl, że trafiłby do czegoś ilustrowanego urwanym, ptasim skrzydłem. Pospiesznie rozejrzał się po salonie, odnotowując brak gospodarzy czy szeryf Hanscum i niezły bałagan w środku, a bladosłoneczny dzień na zewnątrz, za oknem, przez które romantycznie zaglądał krzew róży herbacianej. Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło czasu, odkąd wyruszył po brata, ale pleśniejąca w kubkach kawa świadczyła, że przynajmniej dzień, czy dwa. Odkąd wyruszył po Sama…

\- Sammy? – krzyknął nieco nerwowo, oglądając się za siebie i z ulgą dostrzegając młodszego brata,już nie w wersji florystycznej, który właśnie rozciągnął się jak długi – a w istocie był długi, na podłodze zasłanej perskim dywanem. Wyglądał jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton i to po górzystym terenie. Włosy kleiły mu się do czoła, żylaste ręce drżały, a oddech rwał się na malutkie, wysilone kawałeczki.

\- Pić – wydyszał głosem konającego łabędzia, więc Dean, z irytacją unosząc oczy w górę, udał się na poszukiwanie kuchni, lodówki i wody mineralnej, domyślając się, że o alkohol Samowi nie chodziło.

Po drodze do zbawczej lodówki obmacał się dyskretnie po obleczonej w poszarpaną koszulkę klatce piersiowej i owszem, rany po kolcach krzewu dalej piekły jak diabli, ale już nie krwawiły, a ciuchy jakimś dziwnym sposobem wyschły po kąpieli (bądź podtapianiu się – właściwe wybrać) w jeziorze.Przede wszystkim widział obojgiem oczu – cud nie do przecenienia.

\- Trzymaj, ty bławatku, ty – powiedział, wracając do salonu, rzucając bratu na podołek butelkę z ożywczą wodą i starając się ukryć przed nim poharatane dłonie. Przydałyby się jakieś bandaże.

\- Ta druga dusza – wyrzęził Sam, nadal leżąc plackiem na podłodze i przypinając się do wody jak wędrowiec po przeczołganiu się przez pustynię Kalahari. – Kto to był?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Dean i skrzywił się lekko, trudno powiedzieć, z poczucia winy, czy niechęci do wracania do tej kwestii, bo co się stało, to się nie odstanie. – Wiesz, że nie potrafiłem inaczej.

\- Wiem – powiedział Sam, z wysiłkiem odrywając się od butelki i przygryzając spierzchnięte wargi, co było złym pomysłem, bo zabolało. – Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale też bym nie potrafił. Nie ty jeden jesteś… bratem. Wierzysz, że nie stanę się zły?

\- Nie w tej rzeczywistości – parsknął Dean i na widok zaskoczonej miny Sama, zrozumiał, że musi z nim porozmawiać o słowach Amary, czy była mirażem, czy też nie.

\- Aaaa! – wrzasnął ktoś od progu salonu, więc Dean odruchowo sięgnął po broń – na szczęście utknęła za paskiem, a Sam rozlał pół butelki wody, usiłując jednocześnie usiąść i wydobyć nóż z kieszeni kurtki.

\- Tu jesteście, słoneczka! – wykrzyknęła stojąca w drzwiach Donna, więc obaj Winchesterowie porzucili postawy obronne, wypuszczając z dłoni oręż, a z płuc oddech ulgi.

\- Christine? – spytał Dean lakonicznie, wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką, ogarniający w domyśle cały dom Stuartów.

\- W szpitalu przy mężu – odpowiedziała Donna z nutą melancholii. – Czuwa, a ja przyjechałam spalić te papierki, żeby już nikogo nigdzie nie przeniosły.

\- Mąż Christine? – spytał raz jeszcze Dean, krzyżując spojrzenia z bratem. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to nie Jamie był drugą duszą ze studni, której nie dał szans na przeżycie.

\- Z trudem, ale dojdzie do siebie –odparła Donna, uśmiechając się, w zamyśle krzepiąco. – Dziś poprosił o jej ciasteczka, więc chyba mu się poprawia. Albo jest masochistą i marzy o wizycie u dentysty. Boże, chłopaki, jak się cieszę, że wróciliście!

\- Tylko nie Boże – mruknął ostrzegawczo Dean, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech Donny. – Kobieto, nie masz pojęcia, przez co musiałem przejść, by dostać się do tego cholernego bławatka.

\- Weź mi tu nie imputuj – burknął Sam, ponownie przypinając się do butelki z wodą. – Prawie uschłem.

\- Prawie czyni ogromną różnicę – wytknął Dean, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegoś mocniejszego od wody mineralnej i piwa z mojito. – Pal obrazeczki, pal, szeryfowo. Do ofiary całopalnej dorzucimy też nożyczki Andersena, niech się stopią i zamienią w cynowe serduszko. Bo choćby nie wiem co, ja tam nie wracam.

Czas abstynencji się skończył – jego też suszyło, choć nie znalazł się na miejscu brata, jako bławatek czepiając się nagiej skały i wypatrując kropli dżdżu, a wprost przeciwnie, ostatnio wody (zwłaszcza jeziornej i lodowatej) miał powyżej uszu.Ale wcześniej także mało nie usechł na wiór pod postacią roślinki, a i w Piekle było gorąco.

Wypatrzył barek ukryty w ogromnym, stylizowanym na XVIII-wieczny, globusie stojącym pod regałami z książkami i nonszalancko ruszył w jego stronę, marząc o procentach – rany po kolcach domagały się dezynfekcji, tak zewnętrznej, jak i wewnętrznej. Jego umysł także. Castiel, Bela, Amara, Jack – brr, dajcie mu się napić i przemyśleć wszystko, co przeżył.

\- Dean - odezwała się niepewnie Donna, usiłując nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok jego, jakby nie było, powabnego tyłu w obcisłych dżinsach, pochylającego się nad globusem. – Hm, jakby ci to…

\- Taaa? – burknął starszy z Winchesterów, dobierając się do środka barku i odkrywając w nim czarnego Johna Walkera. Idealnie. W nosie miał lód – lodu też miał na dłuższy czas dosyć.

Dobrze, że dla odmiany świeciło listopadowe słońce, zaglądające przez tarasowe okno z ogrodu – bez mgły i mżawki sprawiającego o wiele sympatyczniejsze wrażenie. Może z tym paleniem papierzysk i przeklętych nożyczek wyjdą do ogrodu. Rozsiądą się w rattanowych fotelach, łapiąc ostatnie, jesienne promienie słońca i grzejąc ręce nad płomieniami, a on, pozostawiając spragnionemu Samowi całą wodę mineralną domostwa Stuartów, będzie mógł lubować się zacnym trunkiem i…

\- Dean –z trudem podnoszący się z podłogi Sam przerwał mu rozmyślania, operująctym samym, nieco dziwnym tonem głosu, co już otwarcie zwijająca się ze śmiechu Donna. Powściągając własny chichot, zastanawiał się jak delikatnie powiedzieć bratu, że ten nie wyszedł z krainy baśni całkiem bez szwanku.

\- Czego, ludzie? – fuknął Dean, zamaszyście odwracając się do obojga z kanciastą butelką Johna Walkera w dłoni i po drodze niechcący zmiatając ze stołu dwa kubki po kawie z nieco zapleśniałymi fusami. Co u licha? Telekineza? Siła woli?

Obrócił się raz jeszcze, próbując zerknąć do tyłu i ku swej zgrozie odnotowując za sobą dodatkowy ruch czegoś czerwonego, zwinnego, mięsistego i zakończonego jakby trójkątnym grotem strzały. Do diabła. Dosłownie – do diabła! Jeśli kraina baśni Andersena tak bardzo chciała zostawić mu po sobie jakąś pamiątkę, to zdecydowanie wolał zranienia po krzewie cierniowym – do wesela się zagoją.Tymczasem nie dało się ukryć, że zostawiła mu coś więcej.

Znowu miał ogon.


End file.
